As Time Goes By
In this episode Matt is talking about his life in high school. He first comes to Centerscore High in freshman year and sees two girls walk pas him named Sophie and Holly. Matt has a choice to talk to Sophie or Holly, or talk to neither. If he talks to Sophie, he will find out she is a friendly rich girl and Holly is a nice popular girl. School bully Travis then tries to get Matt to give up his chair. If he gives up his chair when talking to Sophie, Sophie will fight Travis for you. If you give up your chair when talking to Holly, Holly will assume you're a wimp and not talk to you. If you don't give up your chair when around Sophie, Matt will fight Travis and Sophie will assume you're a jerk and you will be known as the school bully. If you talk to Holly while not giving up your chair, Holly will think you're cool and you will date her. If you end up dating Sophie. Matt will realize she is very uptight and he has a choice in the game to break up with her for popular cheerleaders Paula and Taylor. You will take them both to Homecoming at Senior year if you choose to date them. If not, you will date Sophie. If you end up dating Holly, she is revealed to be very popular and ends up cheating on Matt with several guys. A goth girl named Alison then dates Matt when things don't work out with Holly. Alison however then leaves for a foreign exchange trip and Matt has a choice to wait for her or break up with her before Homecoming. If he waits for her, the two will go to Prom together at Senior year. If not, Matt will be alone at Senior year. If things don't work out with Sophie or Holly at the beginning, Matt will become the either a loser or a bully (depending if he stands up to Travis or not). If you become a bully, you end up meeting up with Alison, who punches you. You can choose to give up being a bully and date Alison, or punch her back. Obviously if you punch her she will not be your girlfriend. But if you do date Alison, the same events happen if you date her after breaking up with Holly. If you are a loser you have several chances to stand up to Travis again, which you can take or pass up. If you start to take the loser path, you can turn it around by helping Spud and will end up dating Alison, if you do a 'sneak attack', you still are a loser. Er.... Sorry. Anyway, you still have a chance to become a player off of the bully or nerd path. Travis approaches you and offers you a chance to turn your life around, like when he gave up bullying and started picking up ladies. You can take the path to be a player by looking at Travis' clothes. Then, when Paula and Taylor call you hot, hit on both of them, and you end up taking both to Prom. If you don't look at his clothes, he kicks you in a... 'sensitive spot', and you go to homecoming alone. There are several ways to play this episode! Feel free to try them all! Main Characters Matt- The person you are playing as who you choose to make the choices with in the episode. Sophie- Rich, rather uptight girl who you can choose to date. Leads you down a buisness path and kind of totally plans out your life! Holly- Popular girl who you can choose to date although she will cheat on you with several guys. (Ryan, Jacob, and Hector) Travis- School bully who has a big impact on the game. Alison- Goth girl who you will end up dating depending on how you play. Paula- Popular girl who you can take to Prom. Taylor- Popular girl you can take to Prom. Category:Episodes Category:Year 1